Demigods, Harry Potter, and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Black and yellow badger
Summary: Harry Potter with a twist: Demigods. The 7, Thalia, and Nico are joining Hogwarts to protect Harry for his 7 years at hogwarts. I will do my best to make a story for all the 7 books. these storys will probably a little different from the books because i read them a long time ago. i suck at summarys, please read the story. i will do my best to put one chapter a day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , this is my first FanFiction story. if i write in italic, it's either ancient Greek, Latin, or horse languege (for Percy). If you have any reconondations, please tell me. if you have nothing good to write in the comments section, don't write anything at all. most of my fanfiction stories will have something to do with hunger games, percy jackson, kane chronicles, and harry potter. if i use something from someone else's story, please tell me and i will let everyone know you thought of it first. in most of the storys i read, people bail the story after a few chapters. i will do my best not to do that. i might write 2 storys at the same time or it might take me a while to get a new chapter. i also might have writer's block, so forgive me if the capters are super lame. Also, some chapters might be super short either because i have writer's block or not a lot of time to write. if the chapters are too short or too long, please tell me. i'm completly new at this so don't write anything mean or rude. i do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter !**

* * *

**PIPER POV:**

I was sitting with Jason on the beach. We were looking at the ocean. i then saw Leo running in our direction.

"Piper, Jason, Chiron wants to talk to us"

Jason and i got up and followed Leo to the big house. When we got there i saw Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. Chiron then lead us all to the Rec. room. Chiron (horse form) told us that we have a special quest. He told us that wizards and witches were real. Cue the laughter. He then told us that we will go to a school called Hogwarts. Cue more laughter. He said that we will go to howarts to protect a boy named Harry Potter for his 7 years at the school. Chiron also added that Hecate will bless us so that we could us magic. We will also live with a family called the Weaslys and we will be the same age as a student in that you and people who know your demigods will see you in your normal age. When you come back to camp, you will go back to the age you were in when you left. i thought it sounded fun. We all agreed and Chiron told us to go pack the trunks that were placed in our cabin by our godly parents. Chiron told us to go to Thalia's tree in 40 minutes. i then went to my cabin.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

* * *

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

**STILL PIPER POV:**

When i got to my cabin, i was horrified. My trunk was light pink with a white, dove shaped lock on the front. When i walked in, Lucy and Brittney (my half sisters, also daughters of Aphrodite" asked me where i was going. i told them about the quest and they got exite at the fact that wizards have a completly different wardrobe then them. for my trunk i took some nectar, Ambrosia, my dagger Katropis, and some normal clothes. i was about to put it in my trunk, when i found all my hogwarts supples. i took a stick and a bag of gold coins that looked nothing like Drachmas. i then remembered to put a prism and some Drachmas in the trunk for IMs. i changed into normal clothes and placed the weird coins and stick in the pockets of my jeans. i then met up with Jason and Thalia. we went to Thalia's tree. when we got there i saw Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank waiting for us next to Chiron (wheelchair). he told us that Argus will pick us up and take us to the airport. At the word airport, Hazel, Nico, and Percy paled. Chiron then assured them that Nico will shadow travel them to the airport. We then got on thebus that Argus was driving. we then left to the airport while Nico, Hazel, and Percy shadow traveled to London.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

* * *

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

**ANNABETH POV:**

We just left the plane and i saw Nico, Hazel, and Percy waiting next to a man with fiery red hair.

"Hi my name is Arthur Weasley" the man said

Percy told me that he already introduced us. then lead us to his car. The car was small and it looked like it could only hold 3 people. obviously saw that we were confused.

"There's an extension charm, its way bigger on the inside" he told us

i went inside first and i saw that it was the size of a limosine and it could carry 20 people at least. i sat next Percy while slept on my shoulder. When we got ther, i pushed Percy out the car and he woke up. Thalia, Nico, Percy, Jason, Frank, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and i followed to his house. i thought his house looked amazing. it was twisted and it looked like it could collapse any second. We entered the house and a woman with bright red hair greeted us.

"You must be Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Percy, Leo, Jason, and Piper. My name is Molly Weasley" she told us

"Do you know our secret" i asked.

"Yes and so do Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Arthur. you can choose if you want to tell the kids" she told me.

A girl about 10 with bright red hair entered the kitchen

"Hi mum, who are they" she asked

"They will stay with us for their 7 years at Hogwarts, they are from America, is it ok if the girls share your room, Ginny, i could expand it" she told the girl -Ginny, probably-

"Where will the boys sleep" Ginny asked

"With Ron, probably" Ginny nodded and left.

A boy with red hair that looked about 11 and 2 twins that looked 13 came in the kitchen 3 seconds later.

"Ginny told us that these guys will be staying here for 7 summers" said one of the twins with red hair

"Was she lying" asked the other twin

"No, these students will be staying here since they're from America" told her sons

The youngest boy came and introduced himself

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy (Percy waved), this is Piper (Piper waved), this is Jason (Jason waved), This is Frank(Frank waved), This is Hazel (Hazel waved), this is Leo (Leo waved), This is Nico (Nico just looked at everyone, and gave everyone the chills), and This is Thalia (Thalia waved)"

The twins then came and one of them said

"I'm Fred and this is George"

"Ron, will you lead Frank, Percy, Leo, Jason, and Nico to your room,. Your father expanded it"

"fine, mum"

"Fred and George, will you lead Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Thalia to Ginny's room. Your father expanded it"

Both twins nodded. Thalia, Hazel, Piper, and i followed them.. When we got to Ginny's room, i saw Ginny waiting for us. She led each of us to our bed. I then saw that it was 6 o'clock.

"Are you from america" she asked us.

Thalia, Hazel, Piper, and i nodded

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

* * *

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

**(THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY GINNY POV IN THIS STORY)GINNY'S POV: **

After one hour of Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper talking between each other about something i didn't listen to, Ron told us it was time for dinner. i sat next to Ron and mum. While Percy ate (a lot, where does he put all that food), Annabeth told Thalia something which made them both laugh. After dinner All the americans went to sleep. Fred and George then went to the American's trunks to plant dungbombs in the Americans trunks. I followed them and they went into Ron's room. They came back with the dungbombs and Ron. We decided to put one bomb in each trunk. We started with Piper's trunk. i then heard a loud scream from my room. We hid the dungbombs and entered the room. Annabeth was sitting and i saw Hazel, Thalia, and Piper sitting next to her. they gave her a golden liquid. Annabeth hesitated, but drank the drink. Piper then told her something in a diferent languege that i didn't understand. i then saw my parents, Percy W. (my brother), Percy J., Frank, Jason, and Nico appear at the doorway. Annabeth asured us that it was just a nightmare that she got eery once in a while. Percy J. looked worried, but he eventully left with everyone else. Annabeth then went to sleep and so did Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. Ron, Fred, George, and decided to not do the prank. i then went to sleep, while Fred, George, and Ron returned to their rooms.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this capter. and by the way, the chapters will be longer if i don't have school. Please give me recomanations. if i took someone's ieas, tell me. The next chapter will probably come tommorow. i will try to make it one chapter a day. NO RUDE COMMENTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This second chapter will be longer and they'll probably start Hogwarts in this chapter and also, thank you May a Chance for the advice and I'll capitalize my I's more. Also, thank you The Huntress24 for the great idea. And I'll also try to use better grammer, thank you TheKoolKDJ. And thank you for the comment, Sparkers 200. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**NICO POV:**

When I woke up, I saw that Percy, and Ron were still sleeping. Frank, Leo, and Jason were trying to wake Percy up. Fred and George were trying to wake up Ron. Fred (or George, you never know) left and came back with a bucket of water. Fred (or George) spilled the water all over Ron. Ron woke up and yelled.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Ron got up. He followed Fred and George downstairs. Once they left, Jason electrucuted Percy with his lightning powers. Percy's eyes then shot open and he fell out the bed. Leo, Frank, Jason, and I started laughing. When we stopped laughing, I helped Percy get up and we all went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley made eggs and bacon. After I finished eating, I saw Percy was eating his weight in eggs and bacon. I went to Fred and George's room. On my way there I saw Ron and Ginny playing a card game. I was really suprised when one of the cards exploded. Ginny then spotted me.

"Do you want to play Nico?"

I nodded and we played a game. Ginny won.

LINE BREAK: One Week Later

* * *

LINE BREAK: One Week Later

**PERCY POV:** We were on our way to Kings Cross Station ( told me the name of the place). The car then stopped and everyone left the car. couldn't come because he had to go to work. We went to the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10.

"You have to run into the wall" told us.

I almost started laughing. I looked around and I saw that Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo were also trying not to laugh. looked completely serious. Percy W. Went first. He ran towards the wall. I expected that he would hit the wall soon. He then disappeared into the wall.

"Your next Fred" said

"I'm George and he's Fred" said George (I think)

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother"said Fred (I think)

"Sorry George, you go first"said

George(or Fred, I need to get them name tags) stood in front of the wall he then said"just kidding, I am Fred" right before he and his brother ran through the wall. Ron was about to go, but a kid with black and glasses came and asked how to get to the platform. I then saw Nico fall down.

"Are you ok Nico" I asked, helping him get up

"I'm fine, but there's something off about that kid" Nico said, pointing at the boy with black hair

After told the kid how to get to the platform, he ran through the brick wall. Annabeth was next, then Thalia, then Jason, then Frank, then Hazel, then Leo, then Piper, then Nico, then Ron, and I went last. Ron and I looked for a compartment and we found one that only the kid with black hair from before sat in.

"Can we sit down, all the other compartments are full" Ron asked.

"Sure" said the kid

We sat down and then, Fred and George opened the compartment door.

"Hey Ron, listen, we're going down to the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there"

"Right" Ron mumbled

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves. Fred and George Weasley. This is Ron, our brother and that kid over there is named Percy. See you later then".

"Are you Harry Potter" Ron asked, probably because the twins called him Harry

Harry nodded

"Wow, have you really got the scar" Ron asked Harry

Harry then showed Ron a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Is that where you-know-who-" Ron asked

I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes, but I can't remember it" Harry told Ron.

"Nothing?" Ron asked

"Well-all I remember is a lot of green light" Harry told Ron

"I'll be right back" I told them

I went to Annabeth's compartment and I saw her argueing with a pug-faced girl

"Can I talk to you Annabeth" I asked her.

Annabeth scowled at the girl and followed me. We went into an empty compartment.

"What do you want seaweed brain" she asked me

"Who is You-Know-Who" i asked her.

"An evil wizard that killed many Muggle born wizards and Muggles " she told me

"Muggle borns? Muggles?" i asked.

Annabeth sighed"Muggles are mortals, Muggle borns are wizards that came from two muggle parents, is that all" she asked

I nodded and she left. I went back to the compartment I shared with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. When I got there, I sat down next to Ron. A kid with pale skin and white hair. He reminded me of Hades.

"Is it true, they're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. It's you, right?" the boy asked.

"It's none of you're bussiness, Blondie" I told him

He scowled at me and said "I don't remember allowing you to speak to me"

"Who said I needed your permission, Blondie" I told him.

"You better watch yourself, unless you want to meat my friends" He told me

I noticed he had two gorillas standing behind him.

"Yes, I am so afraid of gorillas" I told him

"Whats your name" the kid asked me

"I'd rather not tell you, now bye" I said

"I'd be carful if I were you Potter, unless you're a bit politer than this kid, you'll end up the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you" He told Harry.

All 3 of us got up.

"Say that again" Ron told the kid, his face as red as his hair

"So your going to fight us, Weasley" The kid said

"How did you know his name" Harry aske

"All Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and too many children then they can afford" the kid said

"What's your name, Blondie" I asked him

"Draco Malfoy" He told me, smiling proudly

"Now will you leave before we have to toss you out" I asked him

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some"

One of the Gorillas eached to take a piece of cand (which I just noticed was there). Ron tried to stop him, but before Ron got near him, the gorilla let out a horrible yelp. A rat was hanging off his hand. Malfoy and the 2 gorillas quickly left. The gorilla with the rat was able to throw the rat off him and the rat hit the wall, knocking him out cold. A girl with wild brown hair then entered.

She saw me and said "hi, my name is Hermione Granger, whats your name"

"Percy Jackson" I said

I then left and changed into my robes. When i came back, the train ride stopped. I left the the train.

"Firs' years over here, four a boat" I heard someone say

I got in a boat with Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. When we saw Hogwarts, Annabeth started talking about the architecture of the castle. I almost jumped off the boat. When the boats stopped, we all left the boats and approached huge, oak front door. A giant man knocked three times on the door.

* * *

**I think that this is enough for chapter 2. tomorrow's chapter will be longer because I'll have more time to make it. I need tips on which house to put each Demigod in. I would also appreciate if you keep telling me what I'm doing wrong. Nico's POV is short and lame because I am really bad at Nico's POV. I didn't really think he had that much to do at the burrow. Tommorows chapter will be way longer, I say again.**


	3. Author's Note 1

**The blanks are suppose to say either Mr. Weasley or Mrs. Weasley in chapter 2. I've also decided to do one chapter for each chapter in the book, so each chapter will be for a specific chapter. For example, tommorows chapter will be about the sorting hat chapter. Also, because of this, if I have time, I'll try to do more than one chapter a day. Also, because of a very helpful comment from Sparkers 200, I've decided to place the story one month after the giant war. Frank and Hazel decided to go to camp half-blood in order to learn from the Greek side. Jason went to camp half-blood to be with Piper. The hunters were visiting camp for a week when Thalia was chosen for the quest. Nico is also now perminently at camp.**


	4. Chapter 3

**In this chapter the italics will also be conversations with the sorting hat. Thank you Sparkers 200 for the comment. This chapter is for the 7th chapter in the Harry Potter book. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Hazel POV**:

Once the man knocked on the door, a stern looking witch with emerald robes opened the door.

"The firs' years with Professor McGonagall" said the man.

"Thank you Hagrid, follow me first years" said McGonagall (I guess that's her name).

McGonagall led us into the castle. I was feeling bad for whoever was near Annabeth. She was probably ranting about the architecture of the castle. McGonagall led everyone into a small room, it was very crowded.

McGonagall then started her speech "the four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" she left the room.

I then saw Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, and Leo. I made my way towards them with Frank. When I got to them, I heard Annabeth talking about the architecture of the castle to Piper. Percy told me that the boy we were supposed to protect, Harry Potter, was the boy from the train station. We agreed to keep an eye on him.

"How do you think we get sorted anyway" I asked Percy

A wizard kid heard us and said "my sister told me that it requires some sort of test".

"Well, Kelp Head has some bad luck, he's horrible at tests" Thalia said, apparently she was listening to our conversation.

"Very funny Pinecone Face, have you thought about how, if it's a written test in English, you're supposed to read it" Percy asked Thalia.

"We probably don't have to worry, Chiron told us that McGonagall was one of the teachers that knew our secret" I told them.

"What if she won't be able to change it to ancient Greek" Percy asked.

"Or Latin" I offered

"This school is a wizard school, do you really think that they won't be able to change the language on the test if they could change it in our textbooks" Frank asked.

Percy, Thalia, and I shrugged. Ghosts then entered the room. They were arguing. Nico looked very annoyed at this.

A fat one was talking "forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance".

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here" said one with a ruff and tights. He apparently just noticed all the students. Nobody answered his question.

"New students" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them "about to be sorted, I suppose".

A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff" said the Fat Friar "My ol- Ahhhhhhhhhh"!

The ghosts all spotted Nico and they ran away (or floated away).

"Move along now" said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin".

McGonagall came back. She told everyone to form a line and follow her. I was behind Frank and in front of Leo. We entered the Great Hall. The place was strange. There were floating candles and four tables lined with plates and goblets. The rest of the students were sitting at the tables. I noticed that the ceiling was velvety black and dotted with stars. I thought it looked beautiful. McGonagall led us first years to the front of the room. She placed a four legged stool in front of us first years. She then placed an old dirty hat on the stool. I guessed that the children of Aphrodite and Venus would run away from the hat, screaming. The hat then began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

a hat smarter than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make you're real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I was relived. There was no way I was going to pass a written test. Hannah Abbott went to Hufflepuff, Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstore went to Slytherin. It was then Annabeth's turn

ANNABETH POV:

I went up to the front, sat on the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"A demigod, never seen one of you at school"_

I nearly got a heart attack. The hat talks!

_"You're surprised I can talk"_

_"Yes"_ I thought

_"Ok, now let's decide your house. You are smart like a Ravenclaw, but you're also cunning like a Slytherin. Your resourceful, you have Ambitions, Determination, and leadership qualities. You would be perfect in _SLYTHERIN!_"_

I got up and sat in a table with a snake banner. McGonagall then called up Nico.

**NICO POV:**

I went up to the front. The hat barely touched my head before it put me in Slytherin. I got up and sat next to Annabeth. Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. McGonagall then called up Jason.

**JASON POV:**

I went up to the front and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"Son of Jupiter, I see"_

_"Yes" _I thought

_"You are brave like a Gryffindor, I believe you belong in Gryffindor"_

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out.

I sat down next to Fred. McGonagall then called up my sister, Thalia.

**Thalia POV:**

I went up and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, and a tree for a few years"_

_"How do you know this"?_

_"I'm the thinking cap"_

_"Just tell me which house to go to"_

_"You would be great in Hufflepuff, but I believe you would be better in _Gryffindor!"

I got up and sat next to Jason. Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor and she sat next to me. Percy went next.

**PERCY POV:**

I went up and McGonagall put the hat on my head. The hat barely touched my head before it said Hufflepuff. I sat down next to Hannah Abbott. Hazel went next.

**HAZEL POV:**

I went up and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"5 demigods, how many of you are there"_

_"8"_

_"You're very loyal, going to the fields of Asphodel so that your mother wouldn't go to the fields of punishment. Better be_ Hufflepuff!"

I sat next to Percy in the Hufflepuff table. Neville LongBottom went to Gryffindor. He sat next to George. Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin. I didn't notice the other names. Piper was next.

**PIPER POV:**

I went up to the front and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"Another demigod, you're very brave and noble. You would be perfect in _Gryffindor"!

I went up and sat next to Jason. I pretty much ignored the sorting until McGonagall called up Harry Potter. He was the kid from the train station, Percy was right. He was there for a few minutes before the hat yelled out "Slytherin". Harry sat down next to Hermione. I greeted him and introduced myself. He looked a lot like Percy. Dean Thomas went to Gryffindor and Lisa Turnip went to Ravenclaw. Leo was next.

**LEO POV:**

I went up and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"How many demigods are after you, you're memories are frightening"_

_"Just one"_

_"You're very smart and great with inventions. You're perfect for _Ravenclaw!"

I sat down next to the girl Lisa. Ron went to Gryffindor. He sat down next to Harry. Blaise Zabini went to Slytherin. Frank was last.

**FRANK POV**:

I was the last one. I went up and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"I see you're the last demigod"_

_"Yes"_

_"You're Loyal; you would be great in_ Hufflepuff!"

I sat down next to Hazel and Percy. Dumbledore then came up and started his speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

It took all my strength not to laugh while everyone clapped and cheered. Food appeared and we all started eating. When the feast was over, McGonagall told Hazel, Percy, and I that Dumbledore wants to speak to us. Percy, Hazel, and I followed McGonagall. We saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo there. McGonagall said "chocolate frogs", and a gargoyle statue turned into stairs. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, and I went up the stairs. Dumbledore greeted us and asked if we needed any help. Annabeth asked how we were supposed to learn if they write something on the board. Dumbledore told us that all instructions are in the books, which were in ancient Greek or Latin. We left the office and went separate ways. My dorm was with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernest Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, and Percy. It was late, so Percy and I went to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter took a while, but I finished it. I thought Annabeth should be in Slytherin because Hermione is in Gryffindor. It would make a rivalry between them. The next chapter will be about chapter 8 in the Harry Potter book.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter will be for the 8the chapter of the first Harry Potter book.**

* * *

**Hermione** **POV:**

Hogwarts was very fun. It was way better then the muggle school I went to for 4 years. There were 142 staircases and some of them moved! There were also walls that pretended to be doors! This school is amazing. But Peeves the poltergiest was annoying. you were pretty much got detention if you met him when you were late to class. The other problem was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Filch was the caretaker and Mrs. Norris was his pet cat. They were like police officers. The classes were very fun. history of magic was a little boring. The teacher, proffesor Binns, was a ghost. Transfiguration was very simple. i was the only one in my class who was able to change a match into a needle. I also heard from a Ravenclaw that Annabeth Chase, a Slytherin, was the student in her class that was able to change a match into a needle. If I'm already on the subject, Seamus told me that Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and most of the Ravenclaws avoided Slytherins, But Nico Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase (Slytherins) are friends with Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez (Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw). Most students find it odd and they tried to separate them. I also noticed that they sometimes speak another language. They also never talk about their family or any personal matter. Also, most ghosts, including Peeves, listened to Nico Di Angelo and avoided him. that's pretty much all that has been happening at school.

* * *

**ANNABETH POV:**

Today I had potions with Gryffindor. Double potions actually. Nico and I met up with Jason, Thalia, and Piper. Potions class was in the dungeons. The 5 of us sat together in the table next to the table Harry Potter was in. Ron and Hermione Granger sat with Harry Potter. When Snape, the potions proffesor read Harry Potter's name in the role call, he stopped and mockingly called him a celebrity. Snape then started his speech

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that kreep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I really wanted to prove how smart I was, which was why I spent most of my free time reading either the text books or a book from the library (which I could ask Madame Pince to change to Ancient Greek for me). Snape then asked Harry Potter a question.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Hermione and I had our hands up the second he asked the question. Harry Potter obviously looked like he didn't know the answer.

"I don't know professor" he told Snape.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't anything" Snape told Harry.

The rest of the class went on like this. the class was very boring, until Neville's potion exploded. Piper left to check if he was ok. Snape used this as an excuse to blame Harry. Jason and Thalia left with Harry and Ron to go to Hagrid's hut. Nico and I were eating when a Slytherin girl told me that there was a break-in at Gringotts. Nothing was taken, but it was still very interesting. The vault brocken into was vault 713. Nico and I agreed to check it out. After we told the other demigods about the break-in of course.

* * *

**I know that this is very short, but I was super busy today. Chapters on Wednesday will be shorter then usual because I'm very busy on Wensdays. Also, in what year do you think the demigods should show that their dating?**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be about the 9th chapter of the book.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

Piper and I went downstairs in the morning. Jason then told us that we have flying lessons with Slytherin on Thursdays. I told Jason and Piper that I would go tell Dumbledore that Hazel, Nico, Percy, and I can't go flying on brooms. I went to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. After I said the password, I walked up the stairs, where I saw Fawkes the phoenix And Dumbledore. I told him that I have a fear of heights and that Hazel, Percy, and Nico can't fly because of their parents. He said that he would tell Madame Hooch that we won't have to participate in class.

* * *

**PIPER'S POV:**

Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and I met up at the grounds. Madame Hooch arrived.

"Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace have been excused from participating in the lesson."

Nico and Thalia sighed in relief.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom. Come on, hurry up" Madame Hooch said.I walked up next to my raggedy old broom.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say up!"

Everyone yelled up. Jason's broom went up the second he yelled up. It took me and Annabeth a few tries, but we eventually got our brooms. Madame Hooch then showed everyone how to mount their brooms. Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I couldn't help but chuckle when Madame Hooch told Draco that he was doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-one-two-"

Neville kicked off the ground because he was scared of being left behind. Madame Hooch told him to come back. It looked like he couldn't control the broom. He rose 20 feet and fell off his broom. Madame Hooch helped him get up and said something about a broken wrist.

"none of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quittich'."

She took Neville to the hospital wing. When they were out of ear shot, Malfoy and his friends burst out laughing.

"did you see his face, the great lump"

"shut up Malfoy" Parvati snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies" said Pansy Parkinson.

Draco then took Neville's remembral from the ground.

"it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him"

Harry approached Malfoy "give it here Malfoy". Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about up a tree."

"Give it here Malfoy"Harry said again.

Malfoy got on his broom and flew to the top of an oak tree. "come and get it Potter" he yelled down. Harry got on his broom. Hermione tried to stop him, but he flew up. He and Malfoy argued, but I couldn't hear anything. Malfoy then threw the remembral. Harry flew after the remembral and caught it. He flew back.

"Harry Potter!" Yelled McGonagall.

McGonagall scolded Harry and told Ron and him to follow her. Draco and his goons Looked very happy. Annabeth then scowled at them.

"Is that what you wanted! Because of you the poor kid will get in trouble." Annabeth yelled at him.

Nearly everyone looked shocked. Malfoy actually looked frightened for a few seconds.

"Why are you standing up for Harry, Chase" Hermione asked.

"I hate rude people, Granger" Annabeth told her.

* * *

**Frank's POV:**

Percy, Hazel, and I were on our way to the common room. We then saw Malfoy arguing with Ron and Harry. We asked them what it was about and Harry told us that Malfoy challenged him to a wizard's duel. we told Jason and he said that he would keep an eye out.

* * *

**JASON'S POV:**

It was midnight and I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron leaving the common room.

"where are you going" I asked.

They both jumped and told me about the duel I already knew about. They then left. they came back 30 minutes later with Neville. They told me about the trick Malfoy played on them. They also told me about a 3 headed dog they saw. Dumbledore told me about Fluffy and the stone. I then went to sleep.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the short and lame chapter. Tommorow's chapter will be way better. It's about the 10th chapter:halloween.**


	7. Chapter 6

Great Hall yelling

**This Chapter is about the 10th chapter in the sorcerer's stone. I've also decided that underlined is either latin or Ancient Greek, and Italics are Horse langueg or any sea creature language. Even though I forgot to do this in the last chapters, Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

At breakfast, when Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall, Malfoy looked like he couldn't belive the fact that they were at school. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny, Chase" Pansy asked me, scowling.

I just smiled and went to talk to Jason. I told Jason that I wanted to talk to him. We left the great hall and I asked what happened yesterday. He told me that Ron, Harry, and Hermione found Fluffy, Cerberus's twin. When we walked back to the Great Hall, i saw a large parcel given to Harry by his owl. I then saw Malfoy and his goons follow Harry and Ron. I followed them and I heard Malfoy say "Potter's been sent a broomstick Professor".

"McGonagall told me about the special sercumstances" I heard Professor Flitwick say "what model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000" I heard Harry say.

"A broomstick?" I asked.

Harry nodded. Ron looked at me with disgust. "Why do you care, Chase".

"I'm not going to steal it Ronald, if thats what you think" I told him, smiling

" Your a Slytherin, for all we know, you could be devising a plan to steal it right now" Ron told me

"How many Slytherins do you know hang out with Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws" I nearly yelled at him

"Honestly, none, but...-" Ron said

I then cut him off "I've lived in your house for a week, did I show any sign of being evil?"

"No" Ron said.

"Also, maybe Hermione told you, but I pretty much scolded Malfoy when he thought you got in trouble" I said, my eyes flashing with rage.

I then saw Percy. He then whispered in my ear in ancient Greek "just leave it, you're going nuts, calm down, wise girl"

I calmed down and left to my next class, transfiguration with Hufflepuff.

* * *

**THALIA'S POV:**

I asked Dumbledore if I could be excused from the next class and he allowed. I sat on the roof and looked down at the grounds, where I saw Harry and a boy named Olver Wood. Harry was holding a broom. Next to them was an open wooden chest with 4 balls in it. I climbed down to a lower part of the roof so that I could listen.

-Easy enogh to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are 7 players on each side. three of them are called chasers." i guessed that they were talking about Quittich, a sport many wizards talked about.

Once ood finished his speech, i learned that Fred and George were the beaters, Wood was the keeper, and Harry was the seeker. Once they started practicing, i got bored and went back into the building.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

The lessons ended and I was at the halloween feast with Hazel and Frank in the Hufflepuff table. Quirrel then ran into the dining room and gasped "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know". He then fainted. Everyone then started yelling (well, everyone but the teachers and demigods). Headmaster Dumbledore eventually calmed everyone down and told the prefects to take everyone back to the dorm. McGonagall then asked me if demigods took care of trolls. i nodded, took my pen, and went to search the school. i was crossing the girl's bathroom when I heard a girl yell. I looked and saw the troll attacking Hermione while Ron and Harry tried to stop him. It took a few minutes, Ron eventually knocked the troll unconciouse. McGonagall and all the teachers then arrived. Dumbledore then asked me what happened and I told him what I saw. By the time I finished, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gone. I then took out my sword and turned the troll to dust.

* * *

**I am getting horible at writing this. I'll do my best next time to make it better. Also, as you probably noticed, I do mostly demigod POVs. Thats because the story itself is about wizards, so I couldn't think about how to give them a POV without copying too much from the story**


	8. Author's Note 2

**I've decided to take a little break from the story, because I have writer's block.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Do not judge me on the last chapters I wrote. I was rushed because I had to finish one chapter a day. I'll now try to get one chapter a week. I'll have 6 days to write the chapter and one day to add it to the story. Also, I put Annabeth in Slytherin because she fits many of the Slytherin traits and not all Slytherins are evil, just most of them. I also thought that it would cause a huge rivalry between the golden trio and the demigods if Hermione is in Gryffindor and Annabeth is in Slytherin. I also chose which demigods go to which house by checking the traits each house expects. For example Slytherins are cunning, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are wise, and Gryffindors are brave. Also, if the demigods are a little OOC, it's because I haven't read the books in a while. Also, Jason's coin weapon from the lost hero was fixed after the giant war, Calypso was freed from her island, and Calypso is Leo's girlfriend. I do not own PJO, HP, or HoO**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Jason was excited because it was time for the first Quidditch game of the year: Slytherin vs Gryffindor. If Gryffindor won, they would move up to second place in the house championship. I also heard that Harry is playing seeker for Gryffindor, which is a very important position. Since Jason learned about Quidditch, it became his favorite game. He also decided to try out for Chaser next year. During breakfast, the Slytherins kept talking about beating Gryffindor. I couldn't take it, so I went to talk to Percy.

"Can we talk outside for a moment Percy" I asked him

He nodded and we went outside (ignoring looks of surprise from other students). We found a spot next to the lake that no one went to. We sat down next to each other.

"What did you want wise girl" Percy asked, grinning

"A moment of peace and quiet before the Quidditch game" I said, putting my head on his shoulder

"Why do you think that the other students have such a problem with Slytherins" Percy asked me

"No idea, seaweed brain"

I then saw a blond girl coming in our direction. Percy and I got up quickly before the girl saw us. I assumed the person was looking for Percy because she had a black and yellow tie (Hufflepuff colors). She saw Percy and waved, but, when she saw me, she scowled.

"Hi Percy, what are you doing with that Slytherin" she said, with obvious hatred towards me.

"She happens to be my friend, Hannah. Is it time for the Quidditch game yet"

"Yes, that's why Susan, Ernie, and Justin sent me to find you"

"I'm going with Annabeth to the Quidditch game"

"Who's Annabeth?"

Percy pointed at me and Hannah (apparently that's her name) looked very surprised.

"A Slytherin? You're going to the Quidditch game with a Slytherin?"

"Do you have a problem with that" I asked Hannah, angrily

"No, see you later Percy" Hannah said through clenched teeth. She left after shooting me one last hateful look.

"Let's go to the Quidditch game, seaweed brain" I told Percy.

"Let's go, wise girl"

Percy and I found Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Thalia at the Quidditch field. I noticed that Nico looked like he didn't want to be here. Also, I noticed that many students (and ghosts, big surprise) avoided Nico. I don't blame them. If I wasn't his friend, I would avoid him too. Also, for some reason, Nico avoided Harry. Anyway, Hazel saved Percy and me 2 seats.

"The game started 5 minutes ago, where have you been" Leo asked

"Down by the lake" Percy answered.

"Which team has the Quaffle" I asked

"Gryffindor" Jason answered.

I then spotted Harry looking for the golden snitch. I also saw the Weasley twins hitting Bludgers with bats, apparently they were beaters. I also noticed that Harry was staying away from the chaos on the field, probably looking for the snitch. I guess it was a good plan, keep out of danger unless absolutely necessarily. The Quaffle kept going from team to team, from chaser to chaser. Lee Jordan then found the snitch and announced it (he was doing commentary). Harry and the Slytherin seeker then started a race towards the snitch. Harry was getting close until Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, blocked him on purpose! Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank, all the Gryffindors (Piper, Jason, and Thalia included), and I started yelling that it was a foul. Gryffindor earned a free shot and the snitch disappeared again. During the game, after Harry dodged a Bludger, his broom started going crazy. It reminded me of a wild horse that tries to knock you off its back. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Harry fell off his broom. Percy, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Thalia also noticed. I turned to Jason since he was the only one here that could control the winds (Thalia isn't really good at controlling the winds yet).

"Jason, can't you control the winds to make the broom stop" I asked, worried that Harry would fall off his broom and towards his death

"This is a very powerful spell; I can only slow the broom down a little bit"

"Then slow the broom down before Harry falls off his broom" Thalia told him

Jason concentrated on the broom and slowed it down as much as he could, which wasn't very much. I then spotted both Quirrell and Snape muttering something. One of them (or both) was probably muttering the curse that made Harry's broom go crazy. I went over to get a closer look. I went through the stands. I then ran into Hermione, who was probably trying to help Harry too.

"What are you doing here, Chase"

"Helping Harry"

"Why would a Slytherin help a Gryffindor?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't want Harry to get hurt, now let's go before Harry falls off his broom"

"Fine"

I followed Hermione and while we were going towards Snape, I 'accidently' bumped into professor Quirrell, knocking him over. Hermione then set fire to Snape's robes with a spell. We then each made our way back separately. I made it back to my seat just in time to see Harry cough the golden snitch out of his mouth. Gryffindor won 170 points to 60.

LINE BREAK

LINE BREAK

**STILL ANNABETH'S POV:**

Professor Snape told Nico and me that Dumbledore would like to speak to us. Nico and I followed Snape to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. I also saw Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Thalia waiting there, probably waiting for Nico and me. After Snape said the password (chocolate frogs) the gargoyle started moving to form the way to Dumbledore's office. Snape left while Nico, Leo, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Frank, and I went to Dumbledore's office. We found him looking out the window in his office.

"I suppose you want to know why I asked you to come here" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, why did you ask us to come here" I asked

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are getting suspicious about the sorcerer's stone. Hagrid told me that he accidently let them know about Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the sorcerer's stone. Hermione is a very smart witch and I know that if anyone could figure out about him and the stone, Hermione could. I need you to watch them and make sure they don't get in danger"

Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Percy, and I agreed to watch Hermione, Ron, and Harry to make sure they stay safe.

LINE BREAK

LINE BREAK

**PERCY'S POV:**

Frank and Hazel woke me up at Christmas morning (with great difficulty) and we left the dorms to see if we got anything (probably not). We each got a sweater that Hannah Abbott called a Weasley sweater. Each sweater also came with a large box of homemade fudge. My sweater was sea green with a trident in the middle, Hazel's sweater was obsidian black with a basket of precious gems in the middle, and Frank's sweater was grass green with animals all over it. I also got a Christmas card from my mother. Hazel, Frank, and I then went to the great hall for breakfast. I saw that Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Annabeth also got sweaters. Thalia's sweater was midnight black with a silver moon in the middle, Jason's sweater was sky blue with a lightning bolt in the middle, Piper's sweater was brown with a white dove in the middle, Leo's sweater was bronze with a flaming hammer in the middle, Nico's sweater was obsidian black with a white skull, and Annabeth's sweater was grey with a brown owl in the middle. I went over to talk to Annabeth.

"Did you get something from your father for Christmas, wise girl" I asked her, startling her.

"An architecture book and my mother gave me a wizard chess set"

"Isn't that just a normal chest set"

"No, in a magical chess set, the pieces take orders, and the more they trust you, the more they listen to your orders. Want to go play by the lake?"

"Sure"

I helped her get up and we walked to the same spot Annabeth took me to before the Quidditch game. Annabeth placed the chess game on the grass. Annabeth sat down in front of the black pieces, while I sat down in front of the white pieces. After a few turns, Annabeth beat me (obviously). The game reminded me about how a general commands an army.

LINE BREAK  
LINE BREAK

**JASON'S POV:**

I thought I heard someone talking, it sounded like Harry. I woke up and saw Harry talking to Ron. When I saw Ron and Harry leave the dorm, I got up to follow them.

"Where are you going" I asked them before they left the dorm

Harry and Ron turned around, probably startled. "Why do you want to know" Ron asked me.

"Because it's nearly 12:00 a.m. and you're leaving the common room"

"Good reason" Harry muttered

"I repeat, where are you two going"

"To a mirror that shows dead relatives, I think" Ron told me

"A mirror that what?" I asked

"I think that it shows dead relatives, since it showed me my parents"

"Can I join you?"

"I'm guessing that you won't take no for an answer" Ron asked

"No"

Harry, Ron, and I walked through Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak. After an hour, and a lot of complaining from Ron, we eventually reached a classroom. Inside the classroom was a mirror propped on the wall and all the chairs and desks were piled up in the corner. The mirror looked like it belonged in the Aphrodite cabin. It was as high as the ceiling with an ornate gold frame that was standing on 2 clawed feet. Harry stepped in front of the mirror and apparently saw something.

"See?" Harry whispered

"I can't see anything" Ron told Harry

"Me neither" I told Harry. All I saw was Harry's reflection.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"

"I can only see you" Ron said

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am"

Harry stepped aside and Ron stood in front of the mirror. Ron was staring transfixed at his image, even though all that appeared was his reflection.

"Look at me!"

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked

"No-I'm alone-but I'm different-I look older-and I'm head boy"

"What?" Harry asked

"I am-I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to-and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup- I'm Quidditch Captain, too"

I then heard something outside.

"Harry, Ron, get the cloak, I think I hear someone outside" I told them

Harry, Ron, and I quickly put the cloak on the 3 of us right before Mrs. Norris entered the room. The 3 of us stayed as stiff as a board until Mrs. Norris left. When she left, the 3 of us returned to the common room before she went to call Filch.

LINE BREAK

LINE BREAK

**STILL JASON POV:**

Thalia, Piper, and I were in the Gryffindor common room about the mirror I saw last night.

"The mirror showed Harry's dead parents!?" Thalia asked, confused.

"And it showed Ron as head boy and Quidditch captain. He was also holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup" I reminded her

"Sounds like the mirror of Erised, Annabeth told me about it a few days ago. It shows what the person standing in front of it wants the most. Ron has 5 brothers, it would make sense that he wants to do great things at Hogwarts in order to be remembered like his brothers and Harry probably just wants to see his parents, since he barely remembers them." Piper told Thalia and me

"Makes sense" I said

"Let's get to class before we're late" Thalia told us

The 3 of us then left the common room and went to charms class.

**In this chapter, and for the rest of the chapters, I didn't write it by chapter. And, like I said in the beginning of the chapter, I will be updating once a week, on Saturdays. Also, which 2 demigods should go with Hermione, Ron, and Harry should go to the stone, since I think that it wouldn't be a good idea that all 9 demigods will go? And should the demigods start dating in their 3****rd**** year or 4****th**** year? Goodbye everyone, until the next chapter.**


	10. Author's Note 3

**The next chapter will be a little late, but it will be up before next week ends**


	11. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJ, HoO, or HP.**

**PIPER POV:**

Jason, Thalia, and I were in the Gryffindor common room talking when Neville hopped into the common room. I mean it; he hopped like a rabbit since he was under the leg locker curse. Poor Neville. I overheard Neville tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione that Malfoy put him under the curse. Malfoy reminded me of Octavian and Drew.

"You need to stand up for yourself Neville, that's the only way to stop a bully like Malfoy" I told Neville, startling him

"I agree with Piper, You've got to stand up to him, Neville. He's use to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Ron told Neville.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that" Neville choked out, he looked like he might cry.

I then saw Harry take a chocolate frog from one of the pockets in his robes and He gave it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The sorting hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin" Harry told Neville.

Neville's lips twitched into a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks Harry…I think I'll go to bed…did you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, I saw Harry look at the card Neville gave him.

"Dumbledore again, he was the first one I ever-" Harry gasped

I then saw him whisper something to Hermione and Ron. Hermione then jumped and ran up to the girl's dormitories. I followed her to see what she was doing. I was about to enter her dorm when ran into me, apparently in a hurry. I helped her get up and she ran downstairs to where Ron and Harry are. I followed her downstairs and I saw what the book was about. They found out about Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone!

LINE BREAK

* * *

LINE BREAK

**LEO'S POV:**

Before the Quidditch game, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and I found a place near Ron and Hermione, while Jason, Piper, and Thalia sat next to Ron and Hermione. I knew that the Gryffindors probably thought that Snape would make sure that Gryffindor lost in this match since they were close to beating Slytherin. I did believe that Snape favored Slytherin, but I didn't believe that Dumbledore would trust him with the demigod secret if he was a teacher that would harm a student, especially if that student was the key to defeating Voldemort if he ever rose again. I then noticed that Hermione and Ron both had their wands ready, probably because of Snape. I don't think they need their wands, even if Snape did want to harm Harry, he wouldn't do it because Dumbledore was watching the match with the other teachers.

I then heard Ron talk to Hermione behind me (Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Frank, and I were sitting in front of Ron, Hermione, Jason, Thalia, and Piper). ""I've never seen Snape look so mean (he was right), look-they're off. Ouch!"

I looked behind me and I saw that Malfoy poked Ron in the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there" Malfoy said, grinning broadly at Crabbe and Goyle "wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "Its people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money-you should be on the team"

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy" he stammered

Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy howled with laughter.

"You tell him, Malfoy" Ron told Neville while not keeping his eyes off the match

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy-one more word-" Ron told Malfoy, warning him

"Ron!" Hermione said suddenly, "Harry-!"

I turned my attention back to the game. Harry took a fast dive to the ground. While ignoring Malfoy's annoying comments, I kept my attention on the game. I then heard something behind me. I turned around and I saw Ron wrestling Malfoy to the ground. Neville, after a few seconds of hesitation, clambered over the back of his seat to help Ron. Hermione was still completely focused on the game, oblivious to the fact that Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were wrestling with Ron and Neville. I was about to jump in to stop them when I heard nearly everyone in the stands start cheering. I turned my attention back to the game just in time to see Harry jump off his broom with the snitch in his hands. I was incredibly surprised. From what I heard from Jason, the snitch is the hardest ball to catch and Harry caught it in 5 minutes. I looked over at Snape and I saw that he looked like he was ready to murder Harry. I then saw Piper, Jason, and Thalia go talk to Dumbledore. When they were done talking, I went to ask them why they went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry know about the stone and I think that they believe that Snape is after the stone" Jason told Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Nico, Frank, and I (Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Hazel, and Frank also wanted to know what Piper, Jason, and Thalia told Dumbledore).

LINE BREAK

* * *

LINE BREAK

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I was walking back to the castle with Percy when I saw a hooded figure sneak into the dark forest. Percy and I followed him because with our experience, hooded figures that are walking to a forbidden area aren't usually good news. Percy and I hid behind a bush when we saw the figure stop in a shadowy clearing in the forest. The figure took off his hood and we saw Snape. Next to Snape was Professor Quirrell, looking more frightened then I've ever seen him this year.

"…D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" Quirrell told Snape, stuttering worse than ever.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all"

Quirrell was mumbling something I couldn't hear when Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"Why would Snape want to know how to get past Fluffy?" I thought to myself

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell" Snape said, taking a step towards Quirrell.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

I then heard an owl speak in my mind.

"There's someone up here, I think he might be watching you Miss Chase"

I looked up and I saw Harry, he looked right at me and I mouthed the word "Quiet". He looked at me like he despised me (he probably did), but nodded in agreement. I then focused on Snape and Quirrell just in time to hear Snape say, "-you're little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Percy and I then left the forest, careful not to be seen by any teacher or student. We were on our way back to the castle when we saw Frank and Hazel looking for something, or someone, with a worried look on their face. They were probably looking for Percy and me since we pretty much disappeared after the match and we missed dinner, and Percy usually doesn't miss a meal unless it's a monster or an equally bad problem. We walked over to where Frank and Hazel were. They spotted us and looked relived.

"Where were you two, we didn't see you since the match" Hazel asked

"We saw a Snape sneak into the forest and we wanted to know why a teacher would sneak into a forbidden area. He was talking to Quirrell about Fluffy. He asked Quirrell if he knew how to get past Fluffy. Why would he want to get past Fluffy?" Percy asked Frank and Hazel

"I don't know. He probably isn't after the stone, I don't think Dumbledore would trust him with our secret if he was" Hazel said, she sounded 100% sure.

"Maybe Quirrell is after the stone and Snape wanted to know how close Quirrell was to getting the stone?" Annabeth said

"Probably, but do you guys remember the break in? I heard from Dumbledore that the stone was in the vault that was broken into. Maybe Quirrell or Snape are getting the stone for a dark wizard. Do you think that it's for Voldemort?" Frank asked. That thought worried the rest of us.

"It does make sense. It seems like the only way for someone to take something that's protected by Dumbledore and not get caught. Voldemort is probably contacting them somehow or at least someone who is in contact with Voldemort" Hazel said

"We probably shouldn't tell Dumbledore until we're 100% sure what's happening. No need to worry him about Snape, Quirrell, and Voldemort until we're sure about what's happening. But we should tell Leo, Piper, Nico, Thalia, and Jason, they could help us make sure that Snape and Quirrell don't go near the stone" Percy said. We all agreed.

"That reminds me that I saw Harry watching Snape and Quirrell in the forest. He saw Percy and me; he probably told Hermione and Ron that he saw us and thinks that we also know about the stone. He probably also thinks that Snape was the one who wants the stone, considering the fact that Snape despises Harry and by the way it looked, Snape was after the stone. We have to be careful around them because if they find out our secret, there's no telling what will happen" I said

"That reminds me, was Nico with you, he also disappeared after the match" Hazel said

"He's probably in the Slytherin common room creeping out Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle" I said

"Malfoy's in the hospital win. Ron gave him a black eye and knocked him out cold while Neville dealt with Crabbe and Goyle" Hazel told Percy and me.

"We should get back to the common room, it's late and we don't want to get caught" Frank said, looking around

"You guys go, Annabeth and I will stay here for a moment" Percy said

Frank and Hazel shrugged and left.

"Why did you want to stay here?" I asked

"I wanted to go to the kitchen, I'm starving" Percy said

"Let's go" I said and we went to the kitchen

LINE BREAK

* * *

LINE BREAK

**PIPER'S POV:**

Jason, Thalia, and I entered the potions dungeon and spotted Nico and Annabeth sitting at a table in the corner. We just sat down next to them when Snape entered the dungeon. I then saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at Annabeth suspiciously and Annabeth looked like she was trying her best to ignore them.

"Why are Ron, Harry, and Hermione watching you" I asked Annabeth, confused

"Annabeth and Percy saw Snape talking to Quirrell about the stone and Harry, who was also spying on Snape and Quirrell, spotted Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth also thinks that Voldemort is connected to it" Nico told us

"You think that Snape and Quirrell are after the stone?" Thalia asked, confused

"I actually think that Quirrell is after the stone for Voldemort and don't tell Dumbledore. We have to be sure before we tell him that a Hogwarts teacher is after the stone for the strongest dark wizard in the world" Annabeth said

"I guess so" Jason said

During the rest of the lesson, all 5 of us tried to ignore Hermione, Ron, and Harry while we listened to the lesson.

**The chapter isn't perfect, but I still think its fine. Also, about the owl, I thought it would make sense since in the book, Harry heard an owl and I think that the owl would know about Annabeth since she is the one who got Athena's statue from Arachne's hideout and I also thought that children of Athena should be able to talk to owls if the owls are speaking directly at them, it just seems unfair that they don't have any special next chapter will definitely be up next Saturday.**


End file.
